


Unexpected Love

by gymbunny



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Insecure Jude Kinkade, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny
Summary: Plot taken from movie Crazy, Stupid, Love.   What if Gideon is the hot guy from the bar that falls for Jude.





	1. Chapter 1

Jude Kinkade takes his fingers and pinches the bridge of his nose closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. He feels so tired and has been looking at the screen for what feels like days. He listens to the sounds of the crickets chirping outside his window as the sun has now just set. The phone starts to play an 80’s retro song Good Vibrations from Marky Mark and the Funky bunch he has set as his ringtone when he sees the image of his friend Jacob flashing on his phone.

“Jude. There is a hot guy at the bar.” Jude sighs into the phone with a hint of a smile on his face. “Hello Jacob. I’m doing great thanks, you? I see Steve must be out of town.” “Come to Houlihan’s,” his friend responded. Jude could tell it wasn’t a question but was more of a command. “I’m in the middle of studding for the bar. You know I can’t.” Jude can hear people chattering and glasses clinking with the song Desperado playing faintly. He always liked that song with memories of his mother playing the Eagles when he was a kid dancing with him in the kitchen. 

Jacob laughs into the phone as he is gazing over to a well-dressed blond man who looked like he jumped off some runway in Milan. He’s tall and lean wearing tight fitting black dress pants with a beautiful deep purple colored shirt opened wide showing off his muscular smooth chest. Jacob laughs to himself thinking the man’s shoes probably cost more than his rent. He is amazed how the men just seem to hang on his every word, surrounding him laughing at whatever he’s talking about. “Come on Jude, you need a break! It will be good for you to get out. And by get out, I mean have hot guy from the bar knock you into his headboard until you see God.” “What is wrong with you,” Jude responds knowing that he feels his wall starting to crumble. His friend knows how to work him. He will pester him unceasingly until he caves in and gets his way. “You should be studding the gentle curve of his cock.” “Okay! I will meet you in an hour. Goodbye Jacob!” He hangs up the phone and Jacob sits back smiling looking at the blond Adonis off in the distance. “Damn-it,” he murmurs softly. He is a monogamous man and Steve is his love but fuck, someone needs to tap that ass!”

The evening stretches on and people come and go but the hot bar guy is still holding court when Jude walks in. Hot bar guy is laughing at something some nameless man is saying when he turns and sees Jude walking in. His predatory eyes narrow as if he’s focusing on every detail of Jude. His breath seems to catch but he composes himself quickly. He just lets himself look over at him intermittingly throughout the evening as he continues watching this man and his friend sit off in the distance. The corner of the blond man’s mouth curve into a seductive smile when he begins to notice’s his friend, a rather attractive Indian man with pretty good taste in cloths and gentle eyes looking his way and laughing to the gorgeous man. He keeps noticing how the man at the table is making his man blush knowing fully well what he must be saying to him. 

“Jude, you have so much potential and you’re fantasizing about Conan O’Brien? Really?” Jude just laughs, “he’s funny.” Jacob scoffs rolling his eyes. “He looks like a giant carrot!” Suddenly they hear an unfamiliar voice standing behind Jude. Jacob and Jude both turn and look up to find the hot blond man that they have been admiring from afar looming over them. The man was looking at Jacob and nodes his head with a broad smile on his face that looks as if he’s in some toothpaste commercial and then focuses on Jude. “Hi. Who looks like a carrot?” Jacob begins to stutter as he looks up at the man, finding himself drowning in his blue eyes. “Conan O’Brien. My friend um…Jude here thinks he’s sexy.” The hot bar guy gets a mischievous smirk and his eyes begin to soften a bit with a hint of amusement. “That’s weird, because I think your friend, Jude, is really sexy.” Jude just looks directly into the man’s eyes with a blank look. “Oh, my God! You did not just say that! How old are you?” “What,” the hot bar man says. “Are you a lawyer?” “Yeah, I mean, almost.” The blond Adonis looming over them chuckles with “Come on!” The hot bar guy turns to Jacob and the man smirks and nods his head in agreement. 

Jude continues talking as the man stands in front with his eyes fixed on Jude. “Don’t you think you’re a little old to be using cheesy pick-up lines?” The guy almost seems amused by Jude. He stands confidently without any hesitation in his voice and just laughs softly to himself. “Objection. Leading the witness.” He pulls a chair up behind him and leans up against it. Pressing his arms up against the back of the chair. “Wow, Jude. You wearing that shirt is doing the designer a favor. That blue really brings out those beautiful doe eyes.” Jude sits there rolling his eyes. “Oh, God!” The hot guy continues. “That’s a line I’ll admit. I’ve been sitting over there for the past hour, not being able to take my eyes off of you since you came into the room, that is a fact. I mean, there’s a lot of beautiful men in this bar, your friend included.” He turns his head to the right to acknowledge his friend. Jacob is starring at him with a dreamy gaze. Jacob just starts to babble. “Hi! I’m dating someone monogamously but I love you.” The hot guy smirks turning his gaze back to Jude and continues. “But I can’t take my eyes off of you. That’s a fact, it’s not a line. I find you very attractive. Do you find me attractive?” Jacob answers quickly. “He does!” Jude scoffs, “I don’t.” The blond man looks at him with a smirk, “you do. He does?” Jacob interjects again, “Yes, he does.” “No, I don’t” Jude protests with a smile on his face. The blond guy leans his ass against the chair behind him. “You do.” “He does!” The conversation is beginning to feel like a merry-go-round when Jude says with a laugh fixing his gaze firmly on the blond man. “I don’t.” 

The blond man grabs the chair he’s been sitting on and pulls it in front of him. “Mind if I sit, Jude, can I buy you a drink?” “No,” Jude says quickly. The blond guys confidence doesn’t seem to waver. “You say no a lot, don’t you?” “No” Jude says boldly in response with an impish smile on his face. The blond man proceeds, “Permission to approach the bench.” Jude sits there and just smiles, “seriously?” “Come-on,” the blond man protests. “Let me deliver my closing argument. “Sure,” Jude wants to see where this bantering is going. “Proceed.” “Jude, we live in a physical world right?” “Um-uh” “And you’re going to age, right?” “Mm-hmm” “I guarantee you this, you’re never gonna regret going home with a guy from the bar that one time who was a total Tom Cat in the sack. But, I can’t guarantee that you won’t not regret it!” Jude scoffs in amusement. “That’s a double negative.”

The blond guy knows he is loosing the argument but he isn’t going to go down with out fight. “Okay. Jude, can I buy you a drink?” Jude just laughs and looks at his watch. “Okay, it’s…you know what? It’s time to go home.” “Really” the blond man says. “Mmm-hmmm.” “Wow, that’s forward of you but okay.” “um..huh?” “I’ll do it,” the blond man says. You want me to drive or should I come with you? “What?” Jude says. “Let me drive” the blond man says winking at Jacob as he turns back to Jude. “You’ve been drinking.” Jude stood there in almost shock. “Um gotta go.” He turns quickly and bolts. His heart is beating a bit fast because he’s not sure at this point if he doesn’t want to take him up on it. The blond guy just sits there almost smitten with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude looks solemnly down at his drink rubbing his fingers lightly up and down the glass feeling the sweat dripping down the sides. He looks up across the table and see’s the man’s he’s been dating for over a year talking with a couple of their friends. His friend Jacob leans in and bumps there shoulders together. “You know this is supposed to be a celebration. You passed the bar exam dude…that’s huge.” Jude looks over with a hint of a smile on his face. “I am. Just nervous, confused…the future.” He shrugs. “I think Lucas is going to ask me to finally move in with him. I’ve been hinting about it…just need something more you know, something, solid.” He smiles wistfully at Jacob. “He said he had something he wanted to tell me.” His friend sighs. “What,” Jude says. Jacob looks away from Jude. Jude gives an almost exacerbated long-suffering sigh, “I know what you’re going to say.” Jacob starts to chuckle, “and yet you are going to make me say it one more time. Why are you dating him again? Seriously. Why?”

Jacob almost looks pleadingly at Jude. “Just give me one reason why…and don’t say.” Jude cuts in, “he’s sweet, gentle...” Jacob looks over and rolls his eyes, “you know you are describing a dog right now. He’s dependable. Comfortable.” Jude huffs, “and what’s wrong with comfortable.” Jacob gives him a blank look. “It’s boring that’s what’s wrong?” He flicks his finger at Jude’s arm. “Jude, look at you. Look at you! If you end up with that, what am I gonna end up with?” Jude scoffs at that and rolls his eyes. “Shut-up!” “Jude, it’s just depressing!” “Come on Jake, He’s a sweetheart.” “Alright, you know what? I have to…I have to not be your big sister right now.” Jude chuckles at that. “It’s fine. It’s…” Suddenly they turn there gaze over to Lucas who is sitting across the table from them.

Jude looks up and smiles as he see’s Lucas raising his glass. He looks across the table smiling at Jude. “Just wanted to say I knew you could do it. So proud of you passing the bar.” Jude sits there beaming as he looks over at his boyfriend. Their friends turn to him and as Jude lets his gaze pass to each of them he sees all of them raising their glasses to him. “I know you are going to be one hellava lawyer.” Jude’s friend Dennis leans in. “Here’s a dollar.” Jude looks at him furrowing his brow. “It’s your retainer…you’re my lawyer for when I get caught doing some embezzling down the road.” Jude bursts out laughing as friends grabbed onto him shaking him and slapping him on the back.

Lucas sat there smiling looking at everyone around him. “I also wanted to make an announcement.” Jude looks up to him his face was flushed and his knees were shaking a mile a minute under the table. “He’s gonna ask me to move in with him.” Jacob sighs. Lucas proceeds, “I wanted to let you all know that Jude here isn’t the only one with big news. I’ve just accepted a job at MIT as an Associate Professor in the Electrical Engineering and Computer Sciences program.” Everyone at the table erupted in a series of congratulations as Jude sat there stunned. He just kept looking at Lucas who no longer was paying any attention to Jude. “He took a job at MIT?” Jacob leaned in whispering, “did you know he applied?” Jude’s eyes were narrowed and had a look of confusion on his face. “No, I didn’t know he was even looking for anything. MIT is in Boston! He’s fuckin leaving LA…without even talking to me about it?” Jacob just sat there…”that’s um, wow, I’m so sorry.” 

Jude just sat there almost speechless. “He told me he’s moving away at my party in front of all my friends…at a fuckin Applebee’s!” Jacob has his arm around Jude, “it’s just depressing….a fuckin Applebee’s Jake!” Jude’s face suddenly turns hard and his eyes fix in on Lucas. “I am not in the mood for this bullshit.” Jude stands up to leave and grabs his jacket. Lucas looks over at him. “Where you going? You haven’t said anything about my new job.” Jude’s eyes grow dark and his brows furrow as they look into Lucas’ eyes. “You want me to congratulate you publicly when you are breaking up with me during a fucking happy hour at Applebee’s?” The entire table grew quiet as Jude’s voice grew loader. The eyes grew wide as they all looked at Lucas with their mouths gaping open. Lucas sat there staring at him blankly. “I meant to tell you, I mean.” “No, no no no, you had your chance to talk to me. Enjoy Massachusetts. Hope your dick gets frostbitten in the winter.” Jacob stood behind him smiling. “Congratulations Lucas. Wish you the best.” He smiles as he walks by Lucas tapping his hand on his shoulders. 

Jacob just stood there outside as Jude passed back and forth like a madman talking to himself more than he was to Jacob. “No, I’m not going to mourn that ass wipe. No! No! Not my life. I’m not going to be that man.” He looks at Jacob and his eyes harden. “Gotta go” Jacob stood there staying his distance from Jude, knowing it’s better to not reach out to him. “Jude, Jude…where are you going?” “I, I don’t know. I just need to be alone right now. I can’t…I can’t think.” Jacob just stairs at his friend with compassion in his eyes as he watches Jude slam the door of his Toyota Prius and just watched solemnly as he tears out of the lot. 

Jude drove his car around LA for at least a good hour. Ignoring the text he got from a couple of his friends. He was just trying desperately to clear his mind at what had just gone down. He watched the dark clouds roll in and found himself parked outside the bar Houlihan’s when the rain first began to fall. He sat in the car for 20 minutes staring at the door not even sure how he ended up here. He was feeling depressed and didn’t like how ugly he felt inside. Murmuring to himself over and over what an idiot he was…why did he waste so much time on Lucas? Jude sat there staring at the door and somehow found himself getting out of the car. He needed to do something stupid…something without thought. He needed to feel sexy, wanted…he needed to feel desired. As the rain came pouring down he began walking to the door.

Jude opened the door. The rain had drenched him completely. He stood there scanning the room looking for…looking for him, the hot blond guy. Hot blond guy was pressed against the bar. The room was dark but the bar was a rainbow of blues and greens as the lights hit the bottles behind the bar allowing the colors to dance softly across the counter top. Jude’s eyes focused as he saw the hot bar guy leaning against the corner of the bar still dressed like some super model with his biceps flexing in his tight shirt with his right arm resting on the counter talking with some man sitting in a high-top chair across from him. 

Confidently Jude walked up to the blond Adonis without any hesitation. He was to tired and angry to care at this moment to even think about what he was doing. He stood directly across from the hot guy. The hot bar guy’s gaze left his conversation and looked directly at Jude with really no expression. Jude didn’t smile. He just looked directly into the man’s eyes. “Do you still find me attractive?” The blond man’s mouth went into a smirk as he replied “yeah.” Jude stood there just looking at him. “Let’s go.” The hot blond guy without even thinking grabbed his suit jacked looked down to the man he had been conversing with “excuse me Oliver, I guess I have plans tonight.” Smiling he looked up at Jude, “shall we.” Nodding his head toward the door they both turn and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hot guy’s apartment looks just like Jude expected it too. It was modern and very sheik. With large floor to ceiling windows that over looked the pool with the skyline of LA as the backdrop. The furniture was modern, Italian designed and he had soft jazz playing over the speakers as he prepared a couple cocktails on his sleek birch wood bar cabinet. He walks over to Jude handing him the glass. Jude without thinking just drinks it like it was a glass of water….”thanks, needed that.” He reaches over and grabs the hot guys, “you don’t mind?” And slams that too. The man looks at Jude and is laughing. Not maliciously but he was genuinely amused at how nervous Jude seemed.

The blond guy sits on his sofa watching Jude across the room. Looking at the blond Jude just seems to have no filter. His heart is pounding so hard and he’s just never done anything like this before. “I’m here to bang the hot guy who hit on me at the bar.” The hot bar guy smiles and points to himself, “Zero.” Jude looks at him, “huh?” “Zero, it’s my name.” Jude just stairs at him without any emotion “Zero! Sorry, Zero…what kinda name is Zero? Never mind!” Zero lays his arms on the back of the sofa and as he sits deeper into the pillows behind him. His blue eyes sparkle as he laughs finding Jude’s innocent ramblings enduring. “Do people still say ‘Bang’?” Jude stands across the room trying to look sexy and failing miserably at it. “I do. And we’re gonna bang! Take off your shirt.” “Why,” Zero responds. “Please can you take off your shirt, course I can’t stop thinking, and then you just…” Zero puts his hands up as if he is defeated. “Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay.” Jude just looks at him, “alright, okay, okay, okay.” He keeps mumbling under his breath as he his bouncing from one leg to another trying not to be nervous. Zero stands up and begins to remove his shirt, like a stripper in a male dance review. “Okay?” He asks. Jude’s eyes grow wide.

Zero is standing before him his shirt hanging in his left hand smirking, as he see’s the lust in Jude’s eyes. Jude starts to almost stammer. “Fuck! Seriously? It’s like you’re Photoshopped. Can I…?” Jude walks over and runs his fingers down Zero’s abs. “Jude, ahh! You hands are cold…now take off your shirt.” “Um,” Jude stammers, “no!” “Yes,” Zero says with a smile. “No way.” Jude just looks at Zero “Not with all of that going on. No, thank you. Is their dim lighting somewhere?” Zero doesn’t protest. Jude obviously has no clue how adorable he is. 

Jude walks over to his drink and picks it up and takes a sip. “Okay, so then what do we do? What happens now, like logistically? What’s your move?” Zero chuckles, “What do you mean, what’s my move?” “What’s your move, what’s your big move?” Zero narrows his eyes as he looks at Jude, “I got lots of moves.” Jude laughs, “What’s your big move?” Zero rolls his eyes as his sits back down again lounging into his sofa. “You’re not ready for the big move.” “Yes, I am! I want the big move! Just don’t say it’s something acrobatic like making me do some dance moves from Dirty Dancing that end up having me go all Baby and jumping into your arms.” Zero starts laughing deeply. “Um, you’re a little big to do a lift. We could try that another time if you want? Can I um, put back on my shirt?” “No!” Jude says without hesitation. Zero saunters towards him. “I guess we can’t put Baby back in the corner now can we.” 

Zero takes Jude’s hands and intertwines their fingers as they take a stroll out to the pool looking up into the clear open sky and begins talking in a gentle voice. “Two of the brightest stars in the night sky are Altair and Vega. And it is said they were deeply in love, but forever separated by the celestial river of the Milky Way.” Jude turns his gaze to Zero as Zero’s brings his right arm around Jude and than giving him a small squeeze. Zero continues pointing his free hand to the evening sky. “BUT, but once a year on the seventh day of the seventh month, Vega cries so hard that all the magpies of the world fly up and create a bridge with their wings so the two lovers can be together for a single night.” Jude just smiles softly. “That’s lovely.” Zero pulls himself around to look into Jude’s eyes. They can hear the soft music playing over the speakers. Zero begins to draw Jude close so their chests touch wrapping his arms firmly around his waste. They begin to just sway gently back and forth to the music as Zero lays his head on Jude’s shoulders. Jude sighs looking up to the starlit sky and thinks of the two lovers and the single night of love. 

Zero only raise his head a little and presses his lips softly into Jude’s neck leaving a trail of little kisses as he moves his way toward Jude’s lips. Without any hesitation he grabs Jude and pulls him into a tender and loving kiss. Jude suddenly finds the strength to pull away and says softly almost like his voice is broken, “Okay, that’s enough. I get it. You’re really good at this.” Zero presses his lips back into Jude’s neck listening to Jude softly moan. “So, do you um, do you prefer to do it here or in the bedroom?” Zero murmurs softly, “Mmm, bedroom is preferred.” “Mmmmm.” Jude moans softly. “Yeah, bedroom, okay. Let’s go there…to the bedroom.” 

They lay in the bed kissing. Zero rolls on top of Jude. Jude looks into Zero’s eyes. “This pillow forms perfectly to the shape of my head.” “Yeah?” Zero continues kissing Jude pressing his mouth hungrily around his neck. “Is this one of those space material pillow things from Brookstone?” Zero gets frustrated with him and sighs. “Yeah.” “Yeah? I always wondered who actually buys them! The hot guy from the bar buys them! Of course!” “Zero” “Mmm, Zero. Sorry about that.” “Yeah,” Zero murmurs. “Sorry Zero, please continue.” Zero resumes kissing him. 

Jude again pulls back. “You have those back massage things that you put on your shoulders? No, no, do you have one of the massage chairs. Do you?” Zero hesitates in answering. Jude starts laughing. “Yes, you do!” “Yeah, I do,” he responds. Jude laughs hard…”that’s so funny. Sorry, sorry, sorry I’ll stop laughing.” Zero looks at him skeptically but with a slight smirk on his lips. “How much was it?” Jude asks. Zero speaks softly almost embarrassed. “$5,000” Jude starts laughing harder. Zero smirks, “ask me how many times I’ve used it?” “How many?” “Once.” Jude laughs harder….”you spent $5,000 for a massage you could have gotten down in the gym for $80 bucks.” Zero starts to laugh….”it’s sitting in my back room.” Jude looks into his eyes, “what is that the room you put all your QVC products? Oh, my God…it is?” “Yes, I mean…I’m addic…I buy. I’m just so embarrassed right now.” “Tell me, do you watch Kitchen with David every week?” Zero try’s not to laugh as he falls onto his back in his bed lying next to Jude. “I actually know all the product spokesmen by name.” 

Jude and Zero lay in his bed for hours just talking. Talking about nothing yet everything. Zero is lying on his back looking up at the ceiling as Jude lays on his side drawing circles on his chest. “Can you do me a favor Jude?” “Mmmm, sure maybe.” “Will you ask me something personal about myself?” Jude’s eyes focus at Zero almost like he’s seeing him for the first time. Realizing no one ever cares about him just how he looks. “Sure, I’ll ask you something…but then we bang?” “Sure, we bang.” Jude smiles softly. “What’s your name?” Without any hesitation Zero reply’s softly, “Gideon.” Jude just smiles, “Gideon, that’s a nice name.” “I like how it sounds when you say it,” Gideon responds. “Gideon.” “mmm,” he responds. “Tell me about your parents.” Gideon just stairs at the ceiling and rolls his head over to look at Jude. “Not much to say. My parents died in a car accident when I was 5. My sister and me bounced around to relatives but they only wanted us for our inheritance. When they found out we had it in a trust fund and couldn’t touch the majority of it they threw us in boarding schools. I went to Holy Angles an all boys school in Maine.” Jude’s face grew tender. “I’m sorry.” Gideon smiled, “thank you, but there are people who have it much worse then I do. My sister and I were left a lot of money…and I like to give donations to QVC. Help out the economy.” He smiles as he says that. Jude’s eyes sparkle when Gideon looks over at him. They both just smile softly at each other. They continue talking for hours, Jude falls asleep lying next to Gideon and the evening ends with him pulling the covers over both of them and presses a soft kiss to Jude’s forehead. They never did bang that first night. Gideon took Jude out on a date the next day and they actually didn’t bang that evening or for the next few dates. Instead they spent the time getting to know each other first. 

The next afternoon Jude is sitting on Gideon’s sofa with the rain falling gently. Gideon is sleeping on his lap. He reaches for his phone and sees a serious of text messages from Jacob and others. He responds to Jake letting him know where he was and that he’s doing much better. Jacob responds almost instantly letting him know how much he hates him. Jude sits there smiling as he read that text message and looks down at Gideon sleeping and runs his fingers through his hair gently.


End file.
